


【KK】君以外 06

by Hirkari



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 君以外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】君以外 06

 ABO，前男友有，暗恋有，H有，看不下去随时小红叉。  
   
一切情节都是设定，一切ooc都归作者。祝食用愉快。  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------

堂本刚到达工作室后，给还在睡觉的堂本光一打了几个电话。

他早晨离开的时候回了趟房间拿东西，无论是桌上的食物还是字条都是没挪过的样子，大概光一从昏睡过去后就一直没醒来。

明明浑身都发臭了，说好的洁癖呢。

并不知道他经历过什么的堂本刚还是选择轻手轻脚拿上自己的台词本，照常和秋本去了上课的地点。

他重复拨了两次号码，电话才被接起。

“欧桑，都快十点钟了，快点起床去吃早饭，你是不是不需要调时差啊？”

堂本刚笑着调侃，比起自己刚到美国时每天都会很早醒来，晚上又很早就疲乏，光一确实不是一个习惯于倒时差的人。

“嗯……我一会儿去吃……”

嗓音低沉，带着点沙哑，虽然知道他肯定没有把自己的话当回事，但刚还是被蛊惑性声音撩的心头微颤。

掩饰性地咳嗽两声，“今天有什么出行计划吗？”

“唔……”

刚在电话这头都能想象，光一趴在被子里闭着眼，皱着眉头企图理清楚自己今天想干什么，不由得笑出声。

“我今天晚上有个采访，可能回去会很晚。”他继续说道，“明天导演临时排了定妆拍摄，我得去……”

“tsuyo，我去探班吧。”

堂本刚怔在原地。

上一次他说要来探班，还是高中拍金田一的时候。

果然出了什么事情吧……否则平常总会避开自己工作时间来打扰的人，怎么会主动要到工作现场来。

“嗯，好啊。”他挠挠鼻尖，没想好怎么和秋本交代，但先答应下来再说，“还是昨天那个地方，你到了以后给我打电话，我去接你。”

“那我下午晚点到。”毕竟要洗澡要吃饭，还要去买两件衣服。

挂断电话，堂本光一把手机甩到一边，整张脸埋进枕头里，白色的被子盖了个大概，露出后背好看的肩部肌肉。

昨天回房以后，直到后半夜才睡着。

因为刚最后说的话没有听清，困意好像全消失了一样，他几乎纠结了整夜，连梦中都在揣测说话人当时表达了什么。

好像很重要，却偏偏不知道。

意识回笼，堂本光一趴在被窝里分析Chris可能会出现在刚身边的时间。

昨天见到刚应该已经是下班以后，除了来接他的秋本他身边没有任何人，但这不代表工作时间内Chris就不会出现，毕竟长濑说他投靠了表兄，虽然不知道Chris的工作具体是什么，但对于男omega的执念使他绝不可能安分守己，甚至让光一觉得连导演Joe都不得不提防，自己之所以要求去探班，也是出于先去打探情况，木村和中居两位警视来美国汇合时，行动能更加准确。

如果这些推断都只是自己多心就好了。

＊ ＊ ＊

刚挂了电话，Joe就端着水杯走了过来。

他是一个迷人的中年alpha，放在娱乐圈里，恐怕不少人都着迷于他。这总是让堂本刚暗自猜测，是怎样的omega赢得了他的心，有着温柔的玫瑰花香，大概是一个优雅的人。

“上次的抑制剂，谢谢。”刚把手机放进口袋，微笑着先挑起话头。

“客气了，我的妻子说这个不是处方药，在药店里就可以买到，药效不强烈但应对发情期应该够了，如果我出差去外地拍戏，她可能会需要。”Joe笑着喝了口水，靠在他身边的桌子旁，看样子是想找他聊聊天。

“omega就是这点不方便，不是吗？”

“但是omega有自己独特的魅力，我本来还惋惜你分化成omega就退出娱乐圈的事情，过了几年的现在看来，你应该是想开了。”

如果说alpha普遍适合强有力的事业，那omega就是艺术界抢手的明星，放眼世界顶尖的演绎人，多半都是omega出身。

Joe用了一句陈述句，刚不能说他说的完全就是对的，但如果没有放开过去的一些事情，他也不可能再踏上美国的国土。

“我曾经想过摘掉腺体。”

刚看Joe一脸惊讶，轻声一笑，垂下眼帘，“但是他说的对，如果为了一个王八蛋放弃自己原本的人生，得不偿失。”

“他？电话那头的人？”Joe马上明白他在说谁。

“他是我喜欢的人，晚上你会见到他。”刚笑着解释。

“我非常期待。”

Joe派给他的两名保镖从走廊路过，大概是为了应对晚上记者的采访所以提前来上班。语言老师在玻璃墙外敲了敲，示意刚应该继续去上课，Joe拍拍他的肩膀，说了句加油。

＊ ＊ ＊

堂本光一迷路了，在商场里兜兜转转，愣是找不到靠近地铁站的出口。

他放弃地拨通电话，预约了一辆黄色出租，提着两包H&M的衣服，站在天色已暗的路边，百无聊赖地刷着手机。

身上穿着刚的体恤衫和长裤，都被洗得干干净净，omega信息素的浸染让光一有些没来由的安心。

以前住在他家里也没有过这种感觉，大概还是因为身处异国，有熟悉的气味环绕，没有了昨天刚落地时候的陌生与恐惧。

这个时间大概恰好是下班高峰期，路上的车明显多了起来，还有几辆警车开着警笛呼啸而过，惹得光一侧目好奇是哪里发生了事件。

不知道是自己没有说明白位置，还是的哥大概也不太认路，兜兜转转了很久才接到人。

司机是个印度人，一路上有些呱噪，一直尝试用印度口音浓重的英文提起话头聊天，光一疲于应付，干脆装作自己听不懂，结果大概被拉着兜了两个小圈，原本十五分钟发路程快半个小时才到。

到达时光一看到刚才从自己面前开过的警车环绕了大楼，他打死司机的心都有了。

楼里的人群已经被疏散的差不多，警察手持配枪，控制着出入口，个个神色紧张。

周围人纷纷议论着是恐怖袭击还是精神病人，一言一语冲刷着堂本光一的神经。他在人群里找了一大圈都没有看到刚和秋本的身影，顿时意识到事情不妙。

大概自己的预感成了现实。

而此时的刚穿着白衬衫，略长的卷发整齐梳在耳后，面无表情端坐在采访的镜头前，如果不是唇角紧绷，神色看起来倒像是在发呆。

无线网络连接已经打开，他现在的一举一动都通过画面传输到日本当地媒体。原本应该操控这些设备的专业人员，此时一字排开全部跪在地上，只有Chris一人一手攥着一枚遥控器，肩上挎着一把冲锋枪，另一只手持着手枪对准人群，一边摆弄着镜头调整画面，一边用流畅的日语侮辱着镜头前的人。

“大明星，长得那么可人，笑一个呗？”

“……”

“当着镜头和大家说说，你出道这么多年，都被多少导演多少演员上过了？”

“……”

堂本刚全然无视的态度激怒了Chris，他丢下手里调整到一半的镜头，三两步冲到人前，伸手就是一个响亮的巴掌。

“长得就是一副欠操的样子，他妈在这儿装什么清高！？”

脸颊以肉眼可见的速度迅速红肿了起来，原本整齐的发型被打散，落在颧骨处显得有些狼狈。

Chris似乎很满意他现在的样子，咯咯笑了起来，手枪贴在被打的地方轻轻敲打，“大明星，你最好乖乖按我说的话做，否则……”

枪声响起，采访他的女记者被打中肩胛骨，惨叫着倒地。

其他跪在地上的人或惊恐地捂上耳朵闭起眼，或害怕地尖叫起来，几个女性甚至抽泣着退到墙角窗边企图逃走，被Chris又放了两次空枪吓回原地。

堂本刚看着女记者血流如注，眼眶发红泛起水光，紧绷的唇角有些颤抖，提前泄露了他的恐惧。

“你想干什么？”他出声问到，声音有些不可忽视的颤抖。

对峙半个小时到现在，Chris是第一次实质性地伤人，堂本刚原本抱有“他是导演的表弟他不会乱来”的侥幸幻想被彻底扑灭，此时不免也开始害怕起来。

“我想干你，大明星。”

Chris在他耳边低声说，然后咯咯咯咯地笑着拉开距离，本来英俊的脸庞变得扭曲，接着又高声重复了一遍，“我想当着日本人民的面把你干到哭着求我啊！堂本刚！”

说完，左手的遥控器被他扔到脚边，他解开裤子的前襟，解放出已经抬头的前端，扯住堂本刚散乱的头发送到他眼前，“舔！”

alpha信息素突然暴涨，血腥味的信息素令堂本刚阵阵作呕，和女记者的血混在一起令他不得不屏息，眉心紧皱，上目线瞪着Chris扭曲的脸，唇角又紧绷起来，并没有听他的话张开嘴。

“等一下！”

Chris听到门外异响，持枪的手立即指了过去。

堂本刚看过去，刚想张口说什么，被一个眼神顶了回去。

玻璃门外，堂本光一双手举过头顶，做出投降的姿势，平复着因狂奔而喘着的粗气。

他是乘着美国警方不注意从边门溜进来的，身上别说枪了，连一把刀都没有，现在唯一的武器只有自己引以为傲的格斗技，而满身都是危险物品的Chris显然不会让他轻易近身，尤其是脚边丢着的那枚遥控器，他根本不知道Chris在楼里何处、布置下了多少量的炸药，只要他一脚踩下去，这里所有人都会完蛋。

现在只能靠一张嘴来转移Chris的注意力。

秋本跪在离刚最近的地方，看到堂本光一的出现，不自觉朝他的方向动了动，同样被光一严厉的眼神阻止在原地。

紧张的局面之下，除非可以瞬息接触罪犯手机的所有武器并将他控制，否则一动将牵制全部。

“啊啦，这不是堂本刚的地下情人么？”

Chris现在的样子有些可笑，明明衣衫整洁，却露着自己的性器晃荡。

“看来你关注刚很久了。”光一试着和他聊天，以吸引他的注意力，脚下的步子慢慢跨过地上的线路，企图靠近一些说话。

枪声响起，弹孔打在光一脚边，令他不得不停下脚步。

“你是黑道的？”除非常年与枪为伍，否则这种情况下，普通人早已经吓破胆。

“长濑组，长濑智也。”

光一顺着Chris的话说下去，如果暴露自己是日本的警察，可能更不利于接近他。

Chris点点头，算是知道了他的身份。

他暗自松了一口气，还好长濑从未与他正面打过交道，否则怕是会直接拆穿。

“我倒是没想到大明星会和长濑组少爷搞到一起去，抢了你的人，失敬失敬。”

Chris扯着嘴角，满脸嘲笑地挑衅道，下半身也不闲着，左右晃了晃，把老二粗鲁地拍到刚已经略泛青的半边脸颊，堂本刚恶心地偏过头。

“我只是他以前的同学，刚的经纪公司在第二天就澄清过，我想你应该看到了吧。”堂本光一双手依然举着，诚恳地对他说。

“你说你没上过他？骗三岁小孩呢？”

Chris突然音量暴涨，扯着刚到头发就把人揪到光一三米远的跟前，刚和身上沾染着的自己的信息素顿时被光一闻的清清楚楚。

刚被拽的生疼，双手去扯Chris的手，可omega的体格无论如何也不可能比得过alpha，在Chris眼里只是徒劳的挣扎。

“他全身上下都是你信息素的味道，是个alpha都能闻得出来！你和我说你闻不到？”

“我和他经常见面是真的，如果有沾染到也很正常吧。”

Chris仿佛听到笑话一般，大笑着又对着光一的耳边放了一枪，子弹划过耳廓，撕裂开一道伤口。

“你他妈真的是黑道人物就敢做敢当一点，那篇报道写的一点都没错，我看他早就就是你的人了吧！”

Chris主动走到自己跟前，遥控器被留在原地，秋本机灵地开始往那个方向移动，被光一看在眼里。

只要遥控器在我们这方，他有自信快速解决三米开外的恐怖分子。

“我没有标记过他，不相信的话，你可以凑近闻闻他的腺体。”光一不经意给了刚一个眼神，他相信和自己相熟的好友知道是什么意思。

Chris考虑了一下他话中内容的可行性，然后拉过堂本刚，把枪抵在他的太阳穴以警告堂本光一不要轻举妄动，接着暴力扯开白衬衫的后领，凑近颈后，一颗纽扣崩落到堂本光一的脚边。

形势瞬间反转！

堂本刚腿下一软，太阳穴离开枪口的瞬间，堂本光一已经如豹子般冲上前来，将枪口掰响他的身后，枪响，秋本惨叫一声，捂着大腿伏倒在地。

遥控器被他紧紧攥在手心。

三秒后，堂本光一用已经空了弹匣的手枪劈在Chris的太阳穴附近，犯罪分子背着他还没出场的冲锋枪，晕倒在地。

＊ ＊ ＊

“感谢你的合作，嫌疑人已经注射镇定剂并控制起来，医生也会努力救治伤者。”

和警察握了个手，堂本光一在裤腿上蹭蹭汗湿的手心。

他在刚回去前，答应了他一定会看着秋本进手术室，就在刚才医生说子弹已经取出，两位伤员均没有生命危险，让光一也不由得松了一口气。

耳廓上的伤有点肿，可是他更担心刚脸颊上的淤青。虽然被这件事情一闹，拍摄的进程肯定会被推迟，就连导演Joe都会被调查，但演员伤到了脸总不是什么好事，光一打包了一份消炎化瘀的药膏，如果能尽快恢复原状，那也是弥补自己没能把他保护好的愧疚了。

天色已经全黑，他看了眼手机，显示着十一点二十几分。公共交通肯定已经停运，光一认命地又叫了辆出租。

回到宾馆，光一掏出卡片准备刷卡开门，却发现自己的房间的门根本只是虚掩着。

他警觉地轻轻推开了一个门缝，却被熟悉而浓郁的信息素包围起来，逼得他下身一紧。

不好！

堂本光一迅速进了房间，并关上门落了锁。

这小子也太大胆了，如果不是自己而是其他alpha路过，会造成什么后果，他不知道吗！？

顺着奶糖甜蜜的味道，他打开洗手间紧闭的门，堂本刚整个人陷入半昏迷状态，躺在冰凉的水里，洗漱台上放着一支被拆封的针剂抑制剂，已经是一根空管子。

甜腻的信息素逼得堂本光一开始上火，下身支起一定小帐篷，可他顾不得多想，赶紧先把水中的人捞了出来。

“光一？”

白衬衫和黑色西裤黏在他身上，隐隐透露出肉体的颜色，勾勒着色情的弧度。

“是我。”

堂本光一不得不努力避开所有让他无法直视的部位，伸手从台子上抽了一条大毛巾，将堂本刚裹好打起横抱，抱回房间的床上。

比起上次这样抱他，不过一个多礼拜的时间，可好像他已经瘦了一大圈，整个人轻飘飘地挂在光一手臂里。

是谁老是盯住自己要好好吃饭的呢？

可堂本光一现在无法就纠结这个问题，眼下还是要赶紧找到抑制剂再补打一针，清洗过腺体后首次发情来的太突然，恐怕是受到了Chris浓郁信息素的刺激。

“tsuyo，抑制剂放在哪里？”他把人轻轻放在床上，然后用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的刚。

他自己都能感觉到嗓音因为忍耐而沙哑，现在这个状况，他能忍耐住不发狂，他觉得刚发情结束以后应该请他好好吃顿饭补一补。

“光一？”

刚抓住他擦水的手，另一只手搭上他的后颈。

“嗯？”

堂本光一欲抬眼去看低声叫着自己名字的人，下一秒，理智却被情欲完全吞噬。

柔软的唇瓣从唇角开始，一路挪到最中央，牙齿轻轻撕扯着唇瓣，然后舌尖再一点点浸湿被咬的地方。

光一夺过主动权，加深了唇齿间的交合。他觉得理智在离自己而去，可并不害怕，反而希望就此沉沦。

他稍稍拉开和刚的距离，刚的唇瓣被吻成水红色，透着诱人的光，眼镜迷蒙地睁开，蒙着层水雾，像是询问为什么停下。

“tsuyo ，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

他忍耐到了极限，讲这句话问出口。

情欲控制让他声音完全沙哑，低沉地像是在诱惑。

“这个抑制剂完全没有用。”

“ko chan，帮帮我。”

 

（TBC）


End file.
